Yes, Kevin, this is a torture dungeon
by FythyrWisp
Summary: Kevin is desperate. Dean just wants to help. (This is graphic, was Pwp, but then a plot formed. Oops. Chapter 3, more hot stuff)
1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't want to get stuck babysitting, but Sam had insisted on having a proper grocery store run and having a few days of decent meals to get Kevin back on his feet. And there was a farmer's market in Wichita, so he was likely to be gone all day. He'd even taken the cooler with him.

It occurred to Dean immediately after Sam had closed the door to leave, that he hadn't seen Kevin at all yet today, or at dinner last night.

He started down the hallway to Kevin's room, wary of what he might find, and knocked on his door. "Kevin?... You okay?... Did you even eat last night?"

After no answer for a few moments, the door slid open a crack. Kevin was leaning to look out of it. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles, Dean had seen corpses that looked better rested.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal." Kevin said, sounding too tired to sound desperate, if that was even a thing.

Dean shrugged, figuring that at this point, the kid could be shitting glitter and it wouldn't surprise him. "Go ahead."

"It's been at least nine hours."

"Nine hours of what?" Dean asked blankly.

"Those commercials say to go to a doctor if it lasts for four hours." Kevin said, leaning his head against the door frame and looking at the floor.

"Oh." Dean looked down the hallway as if looking for a rescue before resolving that he was on his own. "Porn, maybe?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I have looked at half the internet by now. The bad stuff, the really bad stuff, the basic anatomy stuff, and stuff I never want to see again. It won't... go away."

"Okay... okay... uh..." Dean was at a loss.

"The lotion was starting to burn, so I got a bottle of oil from the kitchen. No luck. I stopped trying a few hours ago, thought any more friction and I was going to take off the skin."

Dean looked like he wanted to throw up from hearing that. "Was anything getting you anywhere close to ... uh..."

"A couple of the s&m vids... You won't tell anyone, right?"

"NO! No! God, no, no, that's nobody's business... Look, it's not like Crowley's in there now, maybe if you go into the room with that chair with the straps, maybe get some ideas in your head about a girl.. Maybe a few girls, something might happen, okay? Just, uh... take a towel with you."

Kevin shook his head. "It hurts too much to try, but I can't sleep, either."

Dean took a closer look at his face and noticed he was shaking. "Man, you are really a mess."

Kevin stared at the floor for a moment before closing his eyes. "Maybe, if we're really lucky i'll starve enough blood from my brain and die, then it won't be an issue."

"Stop it." Dean hissed. "This is nothing. If you were taking better care of yourself, this wouldn't happen! Or if it did, you'd at least be in a better position to handle it!"

It had ended in an angry almost-yell. Kevin looked up, startled. Something was different, and it only took Dean a moment to figure out what it was. Kevin's breathing had changed, and while the shaking was still there, it had changed as well.

Dean wasn't sure if he was actually angry anymore, but he'd seen this side of himself take over before, and he'd received no complaints.

He stared into Kevin's eyes as threateningly as he could manage, and placed his hand on the wood of the door, close to Kevin's face. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly pushed the door open, forcing Kevin to move backwards into the room.

As Dean expected, Kevin was in only a pair of lightweight pajama pants, discolored by lotion, oil, and probably anything else he had been able to find, an obvious erection unashamedly straining against the fabric.

Kevin's face had gained some color, he seemed more alert, and Dean was sure this was a good sign he was on the right track. "Show me."

"What?"

"You just told me a minute ago you were worried you'd take the skin off... you said the lotion was burning... you said it hurt... Show me."

"Dean, I'm not going to show you my-"

"You want to do what you're told, or am I going to have to punish you?"

Kevin's voice broke, "Oh, god..."

"Show me."

Kevin didn't argue this time. He took hold of his waistband and eased it over his hard member, slowly.

Dean stepped closer, noting Kevin's quickening breath and a hint of a moan. He gripped Kevin's upper arm tighter than he needed to, slowly leaning forward to get a look as he finally broke eye contact. "You really tore yourself up."

He kept his grip on Kevin's arm and started to leave the room. "Dean! What are you doing?"

"It's fine, Sam's not here."

Dean dragged Kevin through the mercifully empty halls and into the dungeon.

"I knew, you know. It was written all over your face." He pushed Kevin's back against a wall and leaned in next to his ear. "You tried to look scared but you were so hopeful that you had to ask twice."

Dean immediately shoved away from the wall, leaving Kevin a shaking mess where he stood, moving to a shelf. "Take them off, you won't need them."

Dean searched the shelves for a moment, finding what he wanted and turning back to see Kevin staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Don't make me come over there and do it for you." He growled.

Kevin hurriedly dropped his pajama pants and stepped out of them, staying close to the wall, unsure what to do next.

Dean studied him for a moment. Kevin looked half emaciated, and like he hadn't slept in a week. He wondered for a moment if he had taken things too far, but when he looked down, and saw Kevin's hard cock twitch, and considered how long it had been, he couldn't help but want to put the poor guy out of his misery.

He walked slowly over to Kevin, something made of metal and leather in his hand. He could tell by the warding symbols it wasn't made for humans, but for now it would help.

He caught Kevin by the throat as carefully as he could, and pulled him in close. "I guess you finally get what you wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes. This is a sex torture dungeon."

Kevin shivered hard, his hands slipping over his own skin, seeking his own member.

Dean grabbed his hands, raising them well above his head, slamming his back into the wall again. "You don't get to do that. Right now, that's mine."

Dean slipped the collar around Kevin's throat and fastened it.

He took Kevin by the upper arms and moved him towards the chair in the middle of the floor. He roughly steered the younger man to stand behind it, leaning his muscular chest firm against Kevin's slender back, pressing his jeans into Kevin's bare ass. He forced Kevin to lean forward, and guided his hands to arms of the chair. Dean pressed his leg between Kevin's and nudged his feet wider apart, just enough to make him slightly uncomfortable.

Dean rasped in his ear, "I'm going to leave the room now. I'm going to be direct about this. I'm going to get a bottle of lubricant. When I come back, I'm going to put my fingers inside you. I'm going to make you scream for more, and I'm going to get you off... If you're not here when I come back, this never happened." Dean grabbed a handful of his black hair, jerking his head to the side, his breath got against Kevin's neck. "And if you touch yourself at all while I'm gone, I'm going to punish you severely."

Kevin shook harder, and gasped.

Tempted though he was, Dean didn't look back as he left the room.

It only took him a moment to get the bottle of lube, but he returned to the room as quietly as possible. He stood outside the open door for a few moments listening to the sounds coming from within the room.

"Oh, god... please... oh, so good... hmnnnDean... oh, I need this..."

Dean walked in, trying to make his footsteps sound as ominous as possible. "Dean! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done... oh, god..."

"You have no idea the trouble you're in." Dean said, making Kevin jump. He took hold of Kevin's hair again, walking him back around to the open floor in front of the chair. "On your knees."

Kevin complied immediately. Dean checked out of the corner of his eye. Kevin's swollen member was redder than before. Dean took off the outer shirt he wore, and set it and the lube down on the seat of the chair.

"Couldn't behave yourself for a few seconds... You were a horny slut for me right from the start, weren't you?" Kevin nodded, keeping silent. "You were underage then, that's why nothing happened. But that's not going to save you this time."

Dean was lying, of course. He had had no interest in Kevin whatsoever at that point in time. Mostly he was saying anything he could think of that Kevin might want to hear.

He stripped off his tshirt as well, bare from the waist up. "How long has it been? How long have you wanted my dick in your mouth?"

"Oh, god, Dean, so long." Kevin's voice came out as a quiet, shaky whisper.

"I shouldn't even let you look at me right now, you pissed me off." Dean muttered, stepping the few feet to where Kevin knelt, trembling.

"Go ahead." Dean nodded.

Kevin started to reach for Dean, and stopped abruptly, looking upward. "You're giving me permission to do this?"

Dean tried not to roll his eyes. "Yes, I'm giving you permission. But keep your hands off yourself."

Kevin unfastened Dean's belt and jeans, shifting the fabric low around Dean's hips, h7nching up around the top of his thighs. He took a few moments, more than Dean would have preferred, to start.

Kevin didn't know, but Dean had been the recipient of a few first-blow-job attempts before, and he'd given one himself, so he was determined to go easy on him.

Dean felt Kevin's warm breath as he slowly leaned forward, taking Dean into his mouth. Dean shuddered as he felt warm, wet tongue and lips sliding along his skin. Kevin slowly rocked back and forth, his hands on Dean's hips. After a few moments, he pulled Dean's fingers to slip under the bottom edge of the collar. It wasn't doing anything for Dean, in fact he hated this kind of crap, but he was dead set about giving Kevin whatever he needed.

Dean pulled slightly. "Tighten your lips... that's right... that's good... you're doing so good..."

Kevin tried to pick up speed, but it was clear to Dean that he wasn't going to be able to keep up. He was too worn out, and could collapse at any time.

"Get up." Dean tugged the collar again. Kevin got to his feet slowly. "You may have apologized, but I'm not done with you yet."

Dean pulled Kevin by the collar over to the chair in the middle of the floor. He pushed him down as gently as possible to kneel in front the seat, standing over him, guiding his hands to grasp the sides of the back of the chair. Dean quickly removed the rest of his clothes.

"Last chance, if you want to back out." Dean said, lying again. He'd stop the moment anything seemed off, but Kevin seemed to want to hear otherwise. He did want Kevin to consider whether he wanted what was coming next. Kevin shook his head, still breathing hard.

Dean walked over to the shelves, rustling through a few of the boxes. "Let's see what we have to work with..."

It was obvious Kevin's body wasn't up to anything more, but mentally he was enjoying it, and that's what Dean figured he needed. "I could tie you up... but then there wouldn't be much point in holding you down... I could gag you..."

Dean came close again. "But then I wouldn't get to listen to you scream..."

Kevin whimpered.

Dean knelt between Kevin's legs and leaned forward, brushing against him as he retrieved the bottle of lube. He applied more than he thought he'd need, and began to circle Kevin's tight hole with his finger.

Kevin shivered hard, tiny noises coming involuntarily.

Dean pressed slightly in the center, just to test the waters, but Kevin gasped and leaned back into him. Slight breaths came out of Kevin's lips in nearly imperceptible whispers, pleading.

Dean pressed inside, feeling Kevin's slick flesh tight around his finger. Kevin gasped and jerked.

Dean went slowly, knowing full well Kevin was cursing him in his mind for it. He added a finger when the movements became easier, and began to widen them, stretching Kevin open.

Kevin started to lose himself in the movements, trying to get Dean's fingers in and out of him faster.

Dean added a third, making Kevin even more vocal, but as he did, he realized the friction was getting too rough. He reached for the lube again, this time pouring a generous amount into his hand, letting it run into Kevin's body allowing his fingers to slide easily.

"Ohhhh, god! Dean!... Ahhhh, hnmm... please, don't stop..."

Dean felt around inside, telling easily when he hit his mark. Kevin practically screamed, begging for more. Dean slipped his hand away, leaving Kevin making sounds he was sure could soon become crying if he was actually attempting to dominate the younger man. Instead, he lined himself up, made certain he was lubricated enough, and pressed his tip to Kevin's entrance.

Kevin attempted to push back against him, but Dean grabbed his hips. He wouldn't have felt right entering Kevin without giving him some clue as to what was happening.

"Please, Dean... I need this so bad..."

Dean pressed harder, sliding in. Kevin trembled until Dean was buried deep, his every word an incoherent moan.

He leaned forward over Kevin's smaller body, reaching below him to take the front of the collar as he began to move, watching for Kevin's reaction to having that sweet spot stimulated.

It only took a few thrusts before Dean found it again.

"OH! Dean, please, please... oh, god, it's good... I'll be good... uhhhnn.. please... touch me... ohmnnn, I need it... please... _master_... more... _touch me_..."

Always eager to please, as much as Dean preferred to give his lovers anything they wanted, that one word brought him back to reality enough to remember why he was on his knees fucking Kevin in the ass in the first place.

"Not going to happen." Dean was nervous. He'd managed to get other guys off from behind with his fingers, and he'd had a couple of rounds himself, but he knew grabbing hold of Kevin was the last thing he needed.

Dean pulled at the collar, dragging Kevin's face into the fabric of his shirts. "You wanted me so bad, you're not going to need anything else."

Dean angled himself just a little better. Kevin gasped and moaned, panting hard.

Dean felt Kevin begin to clench tighter and quickly added a tiny twist to his motions, driving himself closer.

Kevin thrashed and his entire frame shook as he came, roughly, being jolted forward into the chair at every thrust of Dean's hard cock. Dean wasn't far behind, and the sounds of Kevin's pleasured screams heated his blood.

He finished quickly and carefully as Kevin started to come down, making sure he stayed in deep as they came to a stop.

Kevin's limp form was slipping out of the chair, strong hands gently lowered his overheated body to the cold concrete floor. He heard footsteps at some point, felt a wet cloth pass over parts of his body, then he was being carried while wrapped in a soft blanket. At some point a while later, some kind of salve was applied to his dick, tenderly, with no intention of arousing him.

He heard a door close and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dean sat in a chair in Sam's room, his boots on the foot of the bed, watching TV, drinking a beer. He was really getting into Hell on Wheels when he heard the door of the bunker, and Sam fussing with plastic bags in the kitchen.

Sam came to the doorway, unimpressed to see Dean lounging. "Want to help me unload the car?"

"Not really." Dean said, taking a swig. He'd much rather come off as a lazy jerk than admit that his knees and back were killing him because he had fucked Kevin's brains out.

Sam scoffed, shook his head, and continued down the hallway. Dean heard Kevin's door close with a now familiar squeek. A moment later, Sam was back in the doorway.

"I, uh... I just went to see if Kevin wanted to get some air, and he's out cold... he left his computer up on a porn site."

"Yeah?" Dean pretended to look surprised. "Well, he's been under a lot of pressure lately."

"And he's wearing a werewolf collar... Nothing else."

Dean shrugged, chuckling internally at Sam's squeamish reaction. "You want to tell him to put it back? Go right ahead. I'm not doing it."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Chapter 2... Okay, there was not supposed to be a Chapter 2, but I noticed that I had accidentally left this listed as In-Progress, and like Kevin in the last chapter, just couldn't leave it alone. ;) So, here you go.

And this is only happening because I looked for some Dean/Kevin on FFN, didn't find any, and decided that was a challenge. I am aware of AO3, but mostly I'm here.

Also, I expect at least one more chapter.)

* * *

Kevin moved slowly as he made his way into the kitchen. For the first time in weeks, he had an interest in food.

Sam and Dean sat at the table, about half finished with their dinners, but a third place was set, clearly meant for him, and he sank into the chair, gingerly.

He'd taken off the collar, and tried to ignore the red mark it had left on his skin.

"Hey, it lives!" Dean said sarcastically. "C'mon, Sam made lasagna. It's not too bad, either."

Kevin moved the fork that must have been hastily tossed onto the plate when it had been placed on the table, just dodging a large serving of layered noodles, sauce, and cheese.

"Thanks." He said, his voice raspy. He wasn't exactly sure what he expected to hear after his activities earlier in the day.

Sam passed him a bottle of water he hadn't yet opened. "Are you feeling okay? You're not looking too good."

Kevin took a bite of lasagna and reached for the bottle of water.

"Nah, he's fine. Right Kev?... Here..." Dean said, reaching for something at the other end of the table, and offering the serving plate to Kevin. "Breadstick?"

Kevin avoided Dean's eyes and took one, setting it down on his plate, and trying to control his face.

Dean took a bite, "Mmmmnn!... That's good stuff, Sammy, you really made up for that last round of rabbit food."

Kevin squirmed slightly at the deep sound of Dean's vocalization, wondering if Dean was making excess sounds and making a point of offering phallic food items was intentional, or if he was merely overreacting.

He made the mistake of allowing Dean to catch his eyes for a brief moment, and immediately needed to look away. He tried to focus on his meal.

"Dean's right, this is really good, Sam." Kevin said, his voice smoothed out a bit with the water.

Thankfully, Dean finished his food in record time as usual, and was soon out of the room. Not that Sam's concerned and probing looks made it any easier.

"Listen, you've been a real mess lately, and we've been worried about you." Sam said, putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin tried not to shy away. "I'll try to remind you, but you need to make an effort, eat, sleep at normal times, maybe get a little sun. You're getting burned out fast, it's not healthy."

Kevin just nodded and crammed some more food into his mouth, hoping he wouldn't have to answer. Sam just gave his shoulder a strong squeeze, and stood up, taking his own plate and Dean's abandoned one to the sink.

The feel of Sam's hand on his shoulder only took his mind back to the feeling of Dean's hands on his hips earlier in the day.

He shook his head, now was not the time, and his own rough treatment had him sore enough that the last thing he wanted to do was get hard.

Kevin jolted as Sam spoke his name again, loudly.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you done? I was going to put up the leftovers." Sam said, concern written on his features.

"Yeah, no, I'm good, just going to try to finish this."

"Okay, well, feel free to get the rest out of the fridge if you need it," Sam said, putting it away.

* * *

Kevin made his way down the hall, headed back to his room. Sam had disappeared a short time ago, and he hoped to make some headway on the angel tablet before bed. He wasn't expecting to run bodily into Dean as he rounded a corner.

Kevin looked up at the muscular man, thoughts of how he was moaning the other man's name earlier running through his head. Suddenly he felt as though he were part of a conversation he would rather not have.

He tried to duck around Dean, but Dean's arm, just one, wrapped around his shoulder.

"Hey, listen, I left some ointment in your nightstand where Sam wouldn't see it. A couple days of that, you should be fine. Leave it alone, though, okay?" Dean then continued to walk down the hallway, probably to the weapon storeroom.

Kevin felt confused and conflicted. This same man who had been able to be so rough with him had also taken care of him afterward, and was continuing to do so.

He went into his room and sat down at his desk, trying to block it from his mind. Try as he might, memories kept coming back. Things he had said, sounds he had made, and Dean's reaction to it all.

"Oh, my God, I called him master..." Kevin whispered to himself. This somehow felt like more of a betrayal against his rational self than the actual sex.

Kevin was still exhausted, but this time he managed a shower and pajamas before falling asleep.

* * *

A few tense days later, Kevin was in the library, up to his elbows in godly prophet business, when he heard footsteps and the jingle of keys.

"Hey," Sam said, heading for the stairs. "I'm running into town, do you need anything?"

Kevin's breath quickened, and he shook his head a little too quickly. "I'm good."

Sam nodded. "Okay, well, if you think of anything, send me a text. I'm going to stop at that barbecue joint on the way home."

The moment the door closed, Kevin shuddered.

He was alone with Dean again, for at least the next couple of hours.

He looked down the hallway, not certain how he felt about that.

They hadn't spoken about that day at all. Everything had seemed to go back to normal. It was as though it had never happened. Part of Kevin's mind entertained the possibility that it had been some kind of desperate, warped dream, but waking up with that collar still on, the ointment in the nightstand, and how well he'd eaten and slept afterward... it had to have been real.

Footsteps again. Kevin's anxiety ramped up.

Dean walked in, setting his phone, beer, and his father's journal on the same table, taking a seat across, and slightly further down the table from Kevin.

Kevin's nerves got the best of him as he reached for a book, bumping into the table, hard, knocking over what was left of Dean's beer.

Dean jumped up, grabbing his phone and the journal quickly, saving them from the liquid.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't..." Kevin started.

"It's okay, man, it's just beer. Not like I haven't been soaked in it before." Dean said, moving the items to another table before setting the bottle upright and shifting a few of the older books Kevin was using further away from the mess, and fetching a dish towel from the kitchen.

Kevin stood back, feeling sheepish and helpless. "Sorry about your shirt."

"What, this shirt?" Dean asked, gesturing to his well built torso, overplaying his actions. He took it off, and looked at the tag. "Nah, it's cotton, it won't stain."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Kevin said quietly in a quick tempoed, monotonous voice. He was having trouble taking his eyes of Dean's tattoo... among other things.

"Oh, I'm going to go throw this in the wash." Dean picked up the kitchen towel. "This too... And my jeans. Why, did you want to watch?"

"What?" Kevin squeaked.

Dean cracked up a bit. "Oh, man, it is too easy to mess with you. Relax! You'll live longer."

Dean started to leave the room.

Kevin's words left his mouth before he had time to think. "So the other day, you were just messing with me?"

Dean stopped immediately, turning to look at him. "Woah, hold on. That was not some kind of a practical joke. You needed... y'know, some help, and I was just, uh... I was trying to make you more comfortable. And you really seemed to be into it, you never once even acted like you wanted me to stop, or I would have."

Kevin stayed silent.

"Did that go too far?" Dean asked. His voice had softened considerably.

Kevin rubbed at his face. "I don't know..."

Dean walked back over to lean on the table. "That sounds an awful lot like 'yes.'"

Kevin swallowed hard. "You called me a slut."

Dean nodded. "I'm sorry... Honestly, I don't think that about you at all. It seemed like something you'd want to hear just then. The whole domination thing isn't really my cup of tea, so I'm probably not very good at it."

"I really wouldn't know, but, I guess most of it felt good." Kevin said, his voice barely a whisper.

Dean was quiet for a moment. "You, uh... healing up okay?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, almost back to normal. You know, this whole tablet, prophet thing, it's changing me. I don't know what to expect from my own body, even food tastes different when I can taste it at all. Stuff like, I used to hate the smell of toothpaste, now it doesn't bother me, but the bubbles in soda are just awful. It's really disorienting, and I don't know why I went along with it."

Dean put his arms around Kevin in a protective hug. "You know, it's easier to know what you don't like in the future if you give something a try, that's just how life is. I mean, this one time, I ran into this guy called The Chief, and... no, you know what, I don't want to scare you... Anyway, I've done some stuff I'm never gonna do again. And I've had some things done to me that I'm never going to allow again. And that's okay. As long as everyone is okay with it when it's actually happening."

Kevin nodded. "I think I'm okay, now."

"Good, 'cause I have to go get cleaned up, that was a lot of beer. But, if you're interested, maybe I can apologize properly. Later. If you want. Something a lot less intense." Dean started to let go.

"Um..." Sam's voice came from the doorway. They hadn't heard the bunker door. "I forgot my wallet, and... Dean, did you piss yourself? And where's your shirt?"

Dean squeezed Kevin a little tighter. "Just giving him a little strip tease, Sammy. Keep walking."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I currently have two other stories running at the same time as this one, I'm jumping between them because otherwise people miss chapters of the really long, serious one. This one has been fun, but it really surprised me how many views I'm getting on the third one.

I'm still having fun with this, though.)

* * *

It had been about a week. Sam kept reminding Kevin to eat, and he'd knock on Kevin's door if his light was on after 11pm, insisting whatever it was would keep until morning. It was helpful, but the willingness to eat and sleep that had been brought on by Dean's actions was beginning to wear off.

That particular morning, Kevin was sleeping a bit late, and was having the most amazing dream. It all felt real.

 _Dean had undressed him slowly, kissing his neck the entire time. He'd pressed him gently to sit down on the edge of the chair in the dungeon. Dean's strong, bare shoulders rippled with the effort of binding his wrists and ankles to the chair..._

 _"Hold him back," Dean growled, dragging his nails along Kevin's arms, just enough to sting without leaving a mark._

 _Two cold hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him back in the chair as Dean brought his mouth to Kevin's nipple, his stomach, slippery with sweat, slid along the underside of Kevin's hardness, creating pressure and friction for his dick and balls._

 _Kevin moaned, bucking his hips against Dean's beautiful combination of soft skin and hard muscle... it was nearly too much to take. He threw his head back as Dean went to his neck again, running his hands up Kevin's thighs... his body ached to feel those warm hands... they were slipping away again..._

 _Kevin opened his eyes, finding Crowley holding his shoulders back in the chair. Finally noticed, Crowley began to stroke the sensitive spots on Kevin's neck and chest._

 _He was vaguely aware of Dean slipping down his body... lower... strong hands... warm, wet mouth... oh, god, so perfect..._

* * *

Kevin's eyes popped open at the loud knock on the door. _No... no, not now!_

"What?" Kevin tried not to sound irritated as he reached into the blankets, grabbing for his throbbing cock. _Still so close... Maybe..._

"Hey," Sam's voice came through the door, "it's almost noon. You really should get up and eat something."

"Yeah, okay." Kevin said loudly, still moving his arm. If only Sam would go away...

"Dean's making some burgers, then I've got to take some books back to the library in town, do you want to go?"

Kevin gave up. His mood completely ruined, he laid back in his bed. "No."

"Okay." Sam walked off, just soon enough not to hear Kevin cursing his infinite helpfulness.

* * *

Kevin wobbled slightly as he came into the kitchen.

He could smell the food cooking, but it didn't make him the slightest bit hungry.

A short, awkward meal full of picking at his food later, Sam gave his shoulder a squeeze, and headed for town.

"You okay?"

Kevin looked up, meeting Dean's concerned eyes, before looking down at his nearly uneaten burger.

"I don't know. It's getting harder to sleep, no interest in food."

Dean nodded. "Not to be a jerk, but we know what helped last time."

They both looked up as they heard the door of the bunker close.

"What can I do to help? You want to play some board games, watch a movie? Hit a bar?... I really don't like that look." Dean said quietly.

"What look?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Like you're giving up on living." Dean said, looking into his eyes.

Kevin wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it was overwhelming. He'd been worn down for so long, he didn't see an end. And to say he didn't care if getting the tablets translated killed him was no exaggeration... he literally no longer cared if he lived.

"Oh my god, I have..." his voice came out a broken whisper of self realization.

Dean got out of his chair and pulled Kevin into a tight hug. "I don't know how bad this is, the stuff you're going through, but I want to help... and I think I can help, if you want me to."

Kevin nodded against his chest, still a bit concerned about his own mental state.

"Maybe right now's not the best time." Dean said softly.

"Are you kidding? Sam never leaves." Kevin scoffed slightly.

Dean let go of Kevin and headed for the hallway. "Okay, I have some ideas, but you're going to have to tell me what you need, I'm not a mind reader."

He stopped in the doorway and looked at Kevin. "You sure you're up for this?"

Kevin nodded again and followed.

Dean pulled at Kevin's sleeve a bit, guiding him into his room. "C'mon, my bed's bigger."

Kevin looked at the weapons on the walls. He was a little unnerved for a moment, but it passed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Dean asked, stepping closer.

"I, um... I don't.. I mean," Kevin foundered.

"You don't know because... you haven't?" Dean asked.

"Basically." Kevin replied.

"So when I, uh... You...?"

"Yeah. I was." Kevin said, starting to blush.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I mean, that's not how it's supposed to go. I thought at least, since you'd had a girlfriend..."

Kevin shook his head. "It's okay, Dean."

"I don't know, I think I have more to make up to you than I thought." Dean replied.

"Don't push me into a wall this time?" Kevin said quietly. Dean nodded.

Dean leaned in, craning his neck, kissing Kevin gently on the lips. His lips began to move softly, as one hand went to Kevin's back, the other coming up to touch the side of his face. Kevin's found Dean's ribs, and gave small involuntary squeezes when Dean dipped his tongue into Kevin's mouth.

Dean broke the kiss and moved to Kevin's neck, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Dean had to lean down far enough that Kevin had to lean backward. Dean stood up a bit and guided them both to the bed.

Dean sat down, pulled Kevin to straddle his lap, and got his shirt the rest of the way off before pulling off his own, and going in for another kiss. He ran his hands up Kevin's slender back, causing him to shudder.

"That's better..." Dean whispered. "More like it's supposed to happen."

Kevin's hands squeezed Dean's firm upper arms in response. "What else is supposed to happen?"

Dean smirked and put Kevin on the bed on his back, and went for his nipple, making him gasp and moan.

Kevin's thoughts went back to his dream that morning. This was so much better, but he couldn't help but wonder why Crowley had been there.

Shortly he was distracted. Dean was back on his lips again, hands opening his jeans. He moved to Kevin's neck again. Kevin wanted to be encouraging, but wasn't sure how. He slipped a hand between them, and cupped Dean's crotch, finding him already hard, but making him stop for a moment with a choked moan.

Kevin felt a spark of pleasure at the sound, and wondered what else Dean would let him do.

Dean rolled them both onto their sides, slipping one hand into the front of Kevin's jeans, feeling him through the thin fabric, and reaching behind him to squeeze his ass with the other. Kevin moaned and moved to try to kiss Dean again, but he couldn't quite reach. He gasped as Dean's hand rubbed against his package.

"That feel good?" Dean asked.

Kevin had some difficulty forming words, but managed to nod.

Dean slowed and pulled his hand out, going for Kevin's waistband.

Kevin climbed on to Dean before he could put his hand down Kevin's underwear, which Kevin knew would render him useless.

He kissed Dean, a bit more forcefully than Dean had been kissing him, and sat up, his hands on Dean's chest. "That thing you let me do before...um..."

Dean nodded, knowing Kevin still felt awkward saying any of the words.

"I don't know what I was doing, but I want to try again." Kevin said, trying to slow down his breathing.

"You ever have someone do that to you?" Dean asked.

Kevin shook his head.

"Then how about I show you what to do, first, then you'll have a better idea." Dean said, sitting up a bit.

"I wasn't very good at it, was I?" Kevin said, nervously trying to laugh it off.

"Are you kidding?" Dean said quietly, moving in for another kiss. "Your mouth is hot."

Dean waited while Kevin climbed off, wanting to avoid manhandling him this time. Kevin moved to take his jeans off, but Dean reached for them, and Kevin moved his hands back to Dean's body, an unspoken gesture of trust.

Dean guided Kevin further up the bed, and got him a pillow. He started at Kevin's mouth, running his hands along Kevin's ribs, before moving down his neck. "You stop me if you're uncomfortable, right?"

Dean felt him nod and continued lower, kissing, nuzzling, feeling Kevin's flesh with lips, tongue, and teeth.

He gently pulled Kevin's legs apart, setting between them, allowing the weight of his chest to come down against Kevin's crotch as he tongued his navel, enjoying the way Kevin was panting and squirming beneath him.

Dean slipped lower, kissing his way down, and taking the head of Kevin's cock into his mouth, just for a moment.

Kevin whimpered and shook.

Dean took him in a firm grasp and began to swirl his tongue around Kevin's sensitive tip. Tiny, soft motions at first, slowly growing wider and firmer.

"Dean!... Oh god... Ahh! ... That's amazing..."

Dean slowly lowered his head while taking his hand away. He swallowed several times as his slowly took Kevin in. Kevin's words were replaced by unintelligible moans, groaning, and gasps. It wasn't until he paused at the base that Kevin breathed a rough of whisper of "How do you do that?"

Dean considered sitting up and taking a break to tell him in detail, just to be obnoxious, but thought better of it.

He pulled back up slowly, twisting his tongue along Kevin's length, until he slipped all the way off, then pursed his wet lips hard, pressing them down over Kevin's tip, giving him a tight ring to breach. He kept it right as he began to move faster, leaving the details along the way.

Dean switched to his hand for a moment. "Kevin... I can make it even better if you want me to... Look at me..."

Kevin wrenched his eyes open, his hands full of the blankets, his hips trying desperately not to thrust, but not being able to help it.

Dean continued his pace as he reached for a bottle nearby on the bed. Kevin hadn't noticed it before.

"Do you want me to hit that button?"

Kevin moaned loudly before he answered. "Dean... ohmnnn... I..."

"We don't have to do that." Dean left the bottle nearby, and brought his mouth back to Kevin's hard dick.

"I... oh, god... I want it..."

Dean looked up, and let his hand take the place of his mouth again. "Just fingers right now... I'm not going to get you ready for anything unless that's what you want."

Kevin nodded, then gasped loudly as Dean lowered his head again. He was able to get just enough lube into his hand without stopping completely, and was soon dipping a finger in and out of Kevin's tight entrance.

"Dean!... oh, god, please... Please, I need it..."

Dean pushed in a little further, not quite finding it. He slowly worked in another finger, and found it. Kevin's desperate sounds got louder and less controllable as he writhed.

Dean massaged gently, deep within Kevin's body as his mouth continued to pleasure him. He could feel how close Kevin was, and took him in, every inch, swallowing repeatedly. Kevin's entire body tensed so hard he shook as he screamed his release and ecstasy.

Dean released Kevin gently after allowing him to come down, moving up the bed slowly, coming to rest next to him.

"That was so good..." Kevin panted, drowsiness kicking in, turning on his side, closer to Dean. "My turn?"

Dean chuckled, "You're completely wrecked, you might fall asleep."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? Wore me out."

Dean smirked a little.

* * *

Kevin stretched and sat up, immediately realizing why he was so cold, and only on one side of his body.

Dean looked up at him over a book. If he had moved at all, Kevin had been too relaxed, or in to deep a sleep to notice. "What?"

Kevin looked down at his bare body, and then back to Dean. "Is Sam back?"

"Don't worry about it, I locked the door." Dean said, turning back to his book.

Kevin moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, his tone surprised Kevin.

"I'm freezing." Kevin said, still scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Don't do that, your clothes are on the floor, the floors stay about fifty degrees this deep, not comfortable. Trust me, I learned the hard way."

"Do you have a better idea?" Kevin asked.

Dean sat up and shifted the blankets, grabbing hold of Kevin and rolling them both into the covers, this time coming to the side of Kevin he hadn't been keeping warm. "Better?"

Kevin certainly didn't mind having his body muscled around by the larger man, he just wanted to ease into it slowly. "You still have your pants on."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"That's hardly fair."

"What do you mean, fair?"

"Mine are on the floor, you won't let me put them on, but I'm the only one naked. It's not even my own bed."

"You... want me to take off my pants?"

"You said you'd let me... y'know."

Dean chuckled, bringing his hands to his waist, "Well, I guess I'm not too busy for that."

"Hang on." Kevin said, stopping him. "I don't know about that extra stuff you were doing."

"Which part?" Dean asked.

"The, um... the fingers thing." Kevin said quietly. "I really just...

Dean nodded. "I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But you never know, you might change your mind, so keep the lube close just in case, and if you want to, I'll talk you through it, but you've probably felt enough by now to figure it out."

"Okay..." Kevin said, and started to work on unfastening Dean's pants.

Dean grabbed his hands. "Hey... this is supposed to be fun, it's not some test you have to pass."

Kevin looked confused and startled. He honestly wasn't sure what Dean meant.

Dean leaned in and gave him a soft, questioning kiss. "Somebody ought to be in charge, don't be scared to take control, but make it take a while, it's not a race."

Kevin leaned in, kissing him firmly, giving his lip a tiny, painless pull as he let go. "Better?"

Dean's breath had quickened, "Oh, yeah."

Kevin pressed Dean's chest, rolling him onto his back as he situated himself above Dean, wondering about what he could do to turn him on. All he really had to go on was porn which he'd always heard was unrealistic, and what he knew he liked. He kissed Dean more deeply, pressing his tongue between Dean's lips, bringing his hands to Dean's neck, trailing his fingers along Dean's jaw.

Dean didn't seem to mind the weight Kevin was putting through his forearms on Dean's bare chest, but Kevin wanted more skin to skin connection, and wrapped his arms around Dean, bringing their chests together, and moving to kiss his neck.

"Hmmm... that's good, but be careful..." Dean whispered comfortably.

"I won't leave any marks." Kevin mumbled against his skin.

"I appreciate that, but I meant stubble, it can tear your lips up." Dean said, dragging the pads of his fingers up Kevin's ribs, making him shiver.

Kevin nuzzled into the corner where Dean's neck and shoulder met, his lips and tongue gently working at the skin there. Dean gasped quietly and gripped Kevin's waist. Kevin slowly moved along Dean's collar bone, feeling Dean's chest move with his quickening breath. He moved lower, at an angle, suddenly rasping one of Dean's nipples with his tongue, making Dean choke on a moan. He sucked the nipple into his mouth, biting down gently, feeling it with his teeth, trying not to let go as Dean's hips bucked against him.

Kevin brought a hand between them, feeling Dean outside of his jeans. First with faint, delicate contact, and then grabbing him firmly.

"Oh, god... squeeze a little hardeHMNG!" Dean bucked again, "AH! ... that's good."

Kevin sat up, straddling Dean's thighs, reaching for his belt, but Dean stopped him. "Wait, wait, let me look at you first...

Dean didn't just look, he sat up and started running his hands over Kevin's skin, taking in every inch with his eyes. Kevin was hard again from the sounds he had brought out of Dean. Dean slowly made his way there, taking Kevin into his hands.

Kevin allowed his eyes to fall shut, steadying himself with Dean's shoulders, as Dean's fingers teased at his hard flesh.

Dean started to pick up a rhythm.

"Oh, god... Dean... I wanna suck you off."

"That's not going to much for you." Dean responded, tightening his grip.

Kevin was determined to go through with it this time, and pushed Dean's shoulders back into the bed. He had the other man's pants open in what he was sure had to be record time, and immediately had him in his mouth.

When Dean had asked him in the dungeon how long he'd been thinking about this, Kevin hadn't lied. Dean had also been right when he'd made the comment about Kevin sounding hopeful when he'd asked about the 'sex torture dungeon' years ago.

Kevin managed to get his mouth tight enough, and moving fast enough to have Dean struggling to control himself. He had to put both of his hands on Dean's hips to keep from gagging when Dean would thrust upward on instinct.

Dean whimpered and moaned as Kevin pulled all the way off, and ducked lower, taking both of Dean's testicles into his mouth, and working at them with his tongue.

"Ohhh! God damn, Kevin... what the hell?" Dean looked down, moaning.

Kevin pulled back. "What?" He asked impatiently.

"You.. uh... you're... OHGOD!" Dean yelped as Kevin put his mouth on him again, fast and tight like he'd never stopped, taking Dean's balls in hand, and pulling gently.

Kevin carefully switched his mouth for his other hand, and looked up... "Dean... can I fuck you?"

This got Dean's attention. Between moans, he managed to answer. "Any way you want."

Kevin, his newfound confidence firmly in place, and an aching, straining erection between his legs, reached for the bottle of lube.

Dean was right about knowing how, having felt it done to himself. Dean wasn't exactly of much use to him at the moment, lost in Kevin's ministrations.

"Are you ready? I can't tell." Kevin said, looking at Dean's face.

Dean nodded. "How do you want me?"

"Roll over for me."

Dean turned onto his side and brought his knees under him, as Kevin lined himself up.

"Ready when you are." Dean said, trying to be helpful so Kevin wouldn't lose his nerve.

Kevin pressed in slowly, letting his head fall back at the feeling of Dean's tight, warm, wet body encasing him. He started to move almost immediately, going slow. Painfully slow.

"Dean..? You okay?" Kevin asked, not stopping.

"I'm great. Feels really nice." Dean said softly, enjoying the movement.

Kevin pushed as far in as he could go. "That good spot... am I near it?"

"Not really, but I can help make it easy. Stay with me..." Dean said, slowly starting to move toward the headboard. Kevin watched closely as the muscles in Dean's back and shoulders rippled.

Dean put his hands on top of the headboard, gripping it tightly, his body at an angle. "Okay, how's that feel?"

Kevin moved just a bit. "It's tighter."

"Move some more." Dean said.

Kevin started to thrust in and out slowly, trying to pay attention to Dean's instructions about finding the right angle. After a few minutes, all he could make out was moaning, and a few words encouraging him to go harder, faster.

He ran one of his hands up Dean's back, feeling the tight muscles, bringing it back down Dean's ribs, and gripping his hips.

Vaguely, Kevin became aware of Dean shaking with each thrust. "That it?"

"AUGH! Yeah, that's.. MMH! That's it! That's it!.. That's awesome..." Dean was pushing back against him worth each thrust.

Kevin felt close, but wasn't sure he would be able to hold back much longer. He brought his hands in front of Dean, feeling his tight abs, slipping lower. Letting go of Dean's hips had made his thrusting a little more sloppy on the angle, but he had a feeling soon he'd make up for it.

He wrapped one hand around Dean's cock, cupping him with the other, and started to drive his hips into his hands with every thrust.

"Ohhhh, god! Kevin!... I'm gonna..." Dean shook and roared with his release.

Kevin felt him tighten up, and continued, trying to finish himself off. Dean held tight to the headboard, and tried to give Kevin a better angle, while trying to keep Kevin from hitting his prostate again. His breathing slowed, and he started attempting to encourage the younger man. "AH,... keep going, don't stop... I want to feel it..."

Kevin thrust even harder. "Yeah, you want to feel me come inside you?"

Dean winced, trying desperately to let Kevin keep going, moaning more from experiencing pain in his now overused tissues. "Yeah, I want it!... I want it deep inside me!"

Kevin closed his eyes, visualizing Dean's wrists shackled to the wall in front of them, chains pulled tight as he struggled, desperate to get as much of Kevin's dick inside him as possible.

Kevin buried himself deep within Dean, his body shaking, collapsing on to Dean's strong back.

"Kevin..." Dean moaned. "That was really hot... can you move?"

Kevin slipped to the bed, completely spent, but uniquely satisfied.

Dean shook slightly as Kevin slipped out of his tight hole.

He stretched a little as he moved, his arms slightly cramped.

"Man, it's been a while since I let anybody do that..." Dean said, turning to look down at Kevin. "You okay?... Did you over do it?"

Kevin didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: OmfCbhbf... Yeah, it keeps going. Not that it should, but it does.

Love you guys! Thanks for reading my smut!)

* * *

"Kevin?... KEVIN?" Dean shook him, hard. "C'mon, I'll let you sleep, just tell me if you're okay."

Kevin was trembling, but still unconscious.

"Shit... don't do this... oh, god, what are you supposed to do for that?..."

Dean recalled making an offhand comment about epilepsy once, and Sam had corrected him, so he knew not to try to put anything in Kevin's mouth.

He made sure his arms and legs were out of range of the headboard and nightstands, and waited to make sure he didn't fall off the bed.

* * *

When Kevin came around, he was on the bed by himself. The blanket, top sheet, and pillows had been removed.

Dean had pulled on a pair of jeans, and picked up Kevin's clothes, as they now hung on the back of a chair.

"Hey... are you okay?" Dean asked.

Kevin smirked, "I thought I was supposed to ask you that?... Where's the blanket?"

"Kevin... you had a seizure." Dean said clearly. "You, um, you have any history of doing that before? Or maybe it runs in your family?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. Well, I woke up on the floor when the whole prophet thing started."

Dean passed Kevin his clothes. "Sam's going to be back soon... You feeling okay right now?"

"I feel... pretty good... really relaxed. Kinda hungry." Kevin said, pulling his clothes on.

He got off the bed, and started to the door, Dean staying close behind him. He was about to open the door when Dean pulled on his arm to get him to turn around. "Hang on... You scared the crap out of me."

Kevin wasn't sure if he should apologize, but Dean pulled him closer and started to kiss him, gently. Kevin kissed back a little harder, but Dean broke away. "Hey, don't start that again. Just, uh, if it happens again, tell me?"

Kevin nodded, and left the room.

* * *

Kevin ate well at dinner that evening. His stamina where the angel tablet was concerned had certainly increased, and walking down the hall to the bathroom didn't feel as tedious a chore as it had been.

After a few days of feeling better, and finding it far easier to talk to Sam and Dean in a more public way without thinking about his new extracurricular activities, he felt far less anxious as well.

Sitting at his desk, he glanced at the clock on his computer. Nearly 11:30, Sam would be checking on him any time, to remind him human bodies need sleep.

He pulled open the drawer of his desk, as he had found himself doing the day before, running the soft pads of his fingers over the rough edges of the leather, the sharper parts of the buckle, and the depressions of the tooling on the collar.

At the sound of the door creaking open, Kevin quickly shut the drawer, and turned to see Sam in the doorway.

"You're not planning on staying up all night, are you?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Just getting wound down. See?" Kevin pointed to the angel tablet, out of reach on the far side of the desk.

"You seem calmer, maybe it's helping, y'know, eating real food, sleeping at normal times. Fresh air..." Sam said, nodding.

"I'm sure that's it." Kevin said, smiling to hide his smirk.

"Okay, uh... g'night." Sam said, closing the door.

"'Night, Sam." Kevin said, turning back to his desk.

He listened intently as Sam's quiet footsteps retreated, before throwing the drawer open, and tossing the collar onto the desk. He stared at it for a moment before turning it slightly, bringing the buckle dead center to his point of view.

Unconsciously, he licked his lips, leaving them parted. In his minds eye, he considered the collar... watching in a mirror as Dean tightened it around his throat, forcing him to watch... his own hands putting it on Dean, while Dean was on his back on the floor, struggling to free his upper arms from Kevin's thighs... or as Dean knelt perfectly still at his feet... or they each had one, and a chain attached, and sitting in that wooden chair in the dungeon like it was the throne of Hell itself, holding their leashes...

"Why the hell does that keep happening?!" Kevin muttered.

Shaking the image of Crowley from his mind, he rummaged through his things until he found a bottle of lotion. He tossed it onto the bed, and quickly stripped off his clothes before returning to the desk.

He glanced at the door, considering locking it, but since Sam had already checked on him, the only other person in the bunker that might open it would be Dean. Turning down Dean's company by accident wasn't something he wanted.

Putting it around his neck, Dean's words and actions in the dungeon came back to him, flooding his mind, quickening his pulse and breathing.

Dean had claimed ownership of his body, not allowing him to cover himself, to touch his own skin... _Right now, that's mine._

Kevin shuddered, moving back to the bed. The feeling of Dean moving him across the room, bending him over the chair the feel of Dean's hands on his body, and then inside of him...

 _Master_... Kevin quickly slicked himself up with the lotion, and rolled onto his side. He thrust slightly against his right hand as he moved his left between his open legs, fingers finding his entrance, and pressing inside. His gasps broke moans of incoherent whispers as he searched himself. He tried hard to find that angle, that place Dean had found so easily. It was as though nothing was there.

Kevin continued to rock against his hand, trying to relax, trying to give in to his wants, and enjoy the feel of his hands, but it was actually starting to make him feel worse.

Squirming slightly, his slender body giving a small writhe against his sheets, he abandoned his hard member, grasping for the collar. He tugged at it as he rolled onto his stomach, still fingering his entrance, his mind somewhere in the dungeon.

He thrust impatiently against the mattress, trying hard to bring physical sensations up from the cloudy memory that housed them. It wasn't working.

In anger and frustration, he pulled his fingers out too roughly, instantly regretting it. Examining his hand, his fingers were tinged with red.

His body had betrayed him, he was sure. Stupid prophet crap.

* * *

Two days later, Kevin was in the library, writing furiously when a plate with a sandwich was suddenly hovering under his bent head.

"It's three. You said you were gonna stop and eat at noon, you didn't." Kevin shook his head and huffed impatiently, pushing Dean's arm out of the way. "Kevin, take the damn sandwich."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Kevin muttered, a hint of anger under the defiance in his voice.

"Seriously?" Dean asked asked. "After last time?"

Kevin shrugged, shoving his notebook further away. His voice was quiet and broken. "I can't... I can't do it anymore, not by myself. God knows I've been trying. Everything is changing, and that's changing too."

Dean set the plate down. "Well, I said I'd help."

"Yeah, well, I guess I should have talked to you about that. I know, y'know? I can feel it starting to get worse again, but at the same time, this isn't something you should have to do." Kevin rubbed his face. "I just don't want to have to think about it anymore."

Dean reached slowly and moved the angel tablet to the side, before quickly grabbing Kevin by the shoulders, kicking his chair out of the way, and throwing Kevin's chest down onto the table, leaning over him. Coming close to his ear, he whispered roughly, "You're not going to have to think about it. You're going to tell me what you need, and I'm going to make sure you get it."

Kevin was breathing heavily. "I need to not let it get this bad, stop waiting till I can't take it anymore."

"So, more often?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah... And I want you to boss me around."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean said, pulling Kevin up off the table. "Not right now, though. Eat."

Kevin shot him a confused look.

"Your room is further away from Sam's. If I'm not busy, I'll come talk to you later. But right now, eat the damn sandwich." Dean pushed it in front of him again in emphasis before walking out, throwing back over his shoulder, "You're gonna need your strength."

Kevin watched him leave the room, then pulled his chair closer, shaking his head. "Weirdest way I ever got a date."

* * *

Kevin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his bedroom door shut loudly. He'd left it open, expecting Sam's usual visit. Seeing it was Dean, he relaxed his grip on the angel tablet slightly, still holding it to his chest on instinct.

"Put that away." Dean growled.

Kevin swallowed hard. "Sam's gonna check on me in, like, two minutes. Bad idea."

"Why should I care?" Dean asked, indifference in his voice.

Kevin stammered, "If he walks in and sees-"

"He might get a kick out of it, give him a little show."

Kevin shivered. "...Seriously?"

Dean shrugged, "Actually I told him I'd check on you, so he could get to bed early... Of course, you're still going to have to be quiet."

"Or you'll gag me?" Kevin asked timidly.

"I might." Dean answered.

Kevin put the tablet down and moved away from the desk.

"Okay, making some progress... Clothes."

"What about them?" Kevin asked, pretending not to understand.

"Take 'em off." Dean said with a hint of threat in his tone. "Unless you want me to drag your ass down to the dungeon again?"

Kevin slowly began to pull off his sweatshirt over his head as Dean watched him, bringing it down in front of his bare torso. "So, are you going to make a habit of staring at me when I take off my clothes?"

"Are you going to make a habit of mouthing off to me?" Dean replied vaguely.

"No..." Kevin answered, "I can behave myself."

Dean nodded, "Good choice. You can stop right there."

Kevin froze in place.

"I changed my mind." Dean said, taking a few steps toward the desk.

"Should I put my shirt back on?" Kevin asked.

"No, I just want to make you wait a little, and then I'm going to get a lot more specific." Dean answered, turning the desk chair around and sitting down. He leaned back, letting his knees spread, aware his dominant posture likely fuelled Kevin's frustration. "You can drop the shirt."

Kevin nodded silently and let it slip to the floor. Dean put one arm along the desk, the other hand on his thigh. "You ever give someone a lap dance?"

"No."

"Do you want to try?"

Kevin shook his head, and Dean smirked slightly.

Dean motioned for him to approach, and Kevin slowly made his way forward, his anxiety evident in fidgeting as he tried to find something to do with his hands.

Unsure when to stop, Kevin was soon standing between Dean's knees. Dean took hold of his hips, steering him sideways, and guiding him lower to sit down on one of his thighs.

Kevin considered asking what Dean was doing, but chose to keep silent.

Dean slowly dragged a warm hand up the side of Kevin's torso, slipping over his bare nipple and coming to rest on the side of his neck before pulling him closer to kiss him softly. He put his other arm around Kevin's waist, curling, turning him to face him and slowly moved him to his knees on the floor, between Dean's open thighs.

As Dean pulled back from the kiss to sit upright again, he ran his hands through Kevin's hair, attempting to mess it up and smiling with amusement as it immediately fell back into place.

"Did you want me to...?"

Dean shook his head.

"I don't understand."

Dean leaned in, kissing him again, "You're behaving yourself, like you said."

Kevin's breath came a little quicker. "My... _the_ collar..."

Dean raised his eyebrows slightly, "Where?"

"It's in the drawer." Kevin pointed.

Dean turned and opened the drawer. "Why did you keep it?"

"I..." Kevin shook his head, "I wanted to?"

Dean nodded. "Well, I guess that's appropriate. I mean, I claimed you, right? ...Remind me."

"You... you put the collar on me... you said I couldn't touch myself, said that was yours."

"Then what happened?"

Kevin swallowed, "You gave me permission to..."

"And then?"

Kevin swayed slightly, heat building within him as Dean slowly lifted the collar from the drawer, and his voice came out a scratchy whisper, "You took my virginity."

Dean gave him something of a sideways glance, "This is really what does it for you, huh?"

Kevin nodded.

Dean slowly unfastened the collar, watching Kevin's expression. It was a mixture of pained and hopeful.

"You begged me to touch you. You remember that?... And what you called me?"

Kevin gave something of a squeak, "I called you master."

"I'm really not that into this, you know... I get pretty kinky sometimes, but this is all you. But I'm gonna let you. I'm gonna put a collar on you, keep you for a pet, and take care of you, and I'll even let you call me that sometimes, just don't overdo it." Dean said quietly.

Dean slid forward, pressing Kevin back, rolling them both down onto the floor, Kevin on his back, struggling to adjust his legs out from under him, Dean straddling his ribs.

Dean slipped the collar around Kevin's neck, his grip firm, but not hurried. "This is yours, now. You better take care of it."

Kevin started to nod, but Dean dropped low and kissed him deeply before standing up.

Waiting, his bare flesh against the cold floor, Kevin didn't move. Dean sat down again, looking him over. "I have to admit, it does look good on you... stay where you are, and take off your belt."

Kevin felt himself twitch, knowing the moment his jeans opened it would be perfectly obvious if it wasn't already, exactly what Dean's actions were doing to him. He obediently removed his belt, and spotting Dean's open hand, passed it to him. He wandered why Dean would want it, perhaps to bind his hands, or strike him with it. In the dungeon, Dean had mentioned the possibility of gagging him. The ideas had his body on edge.

"You're doing good, but those jeans get any tighter and you're gonna give yourself nerve damage." Dean set the belt on the desk and leaned down, grabbing Kevin's waistband and dragging him closer. "Remember, don't touch."

Kevin's breath caught in his throat as Dean popped open the button, and as the zipper slowly came down, he gave a whimper.

Dean smirked at the sight of Kevin's bare skin. "That's different. Making stuff easier for me, or just felt like being a little naughty?"

"I just didn't feel like wearing them today." Kevin stammered slightly.

"Yeah, okay... C'mon, get up." Dean said, offering his hand, and pulling Kevin back onto his knees, and stripping out of his shirts, "I'm gonna let you suck on my dick, but there's a catch."

"A catch?"

"Yeah," Dean said, kicking off his boots and ditching the rest of his clothes before sitting back down, "While you do that, your hands are right..."

Dean took Kevin's hands and put them one on each of his upper thighs, "Here... and you have to get out of the rest of your clothes without them."

"What?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Slows you down, and makes you squirm. That's the whole point, right?"

Kevin nodded, "Okay... okay, I'll do my best... Just start now?"

Dean nodded, "Unless there's some reason to stop."

"I mean," Kevin said haltingly, "I just don't want to jump into something when you aren't ready. I don't want to make you angry."

"I'm giving you my permission..." Dean said with strained patience, watching while Kevin leaned in, taking his swollen member into his mouth. Dean ran a hand through Kevin's hair again before taking a hold of the collar, "You can start squirming out of your clothes any time, but don't stop, and don't bite me..."

Kevin kept his hands on Dean's thighs and moved his mouth slowly as he kicked out of his shoes and socks, his odd, jerking motions bringing the occasional pleasurable murmur from Dean. The sounds intensified as he began to struggle in earnest with the legs of his jeans.

Figuring he needed the slack, he shook his hips in what was almost a shimmy, trying to get his jeans to drop. Continuing to move forward and back, Kevin only noticed he was putting a fair amount of weight onto Dean's thighs and pushing them apart roughly in his efforts when Dean groaned deeply.

Resuming his less distracted efforts when finally freed of the denim, Kevin stole a glance upward to find Dean fairly flushed, "Shit, man, I'm getting you five pairs of skinny jeans tomorrow... that was really good... fun to watch, too... get up..."

Kevin got to his feet. Dean looked him over, avoiding nothing. Kevin tried to stay completely still but his trepidation under Dean's scrutiny made him shiver.

After a short time that could have been only a few seconds but felt like hours, Dean looked up. "You can get on the bed now."

Kevin wasn't sure what Dean planned, and sat in the center to wait. Dean leaned down, pulling a bottle of lube from the pocket of his jeans, and grabbed the belt from the desk before approaching the bed.

Dean moved slowly, the bottle in one hand, the belt doubled over in the other, his expression firm and unreadable.

"Lay down on your back." Kevin complied immediately. "You're still behaving yourself... that's good..."

Dean took hold of the collar and gave him a kiss that felt completely territorial, and almost frightening.

"You said earlier you couldn't do this on your own anymore... I'm going to start, you tell me everything you've tried, and I mean everything. Don't leave anything out. Start with the last time you got yourself off." Dean shifted the collar up as high as it would go, and worked his lips and tongue along the tender flesh below, letting his warm body sink against Kevin's.

His voice well effected, Kevin started. "The last-hm, the last time it worked... it was about a week and a half before the dungeon."

Dean paused, his voice low and quiet, "A week and a half before the dungeon?... shit... Tell me more, where you were, what you did, what you thought about..."

As Dean continued to press kisses along Kevin's collarbones, the front of his shoulders, and began to make his way lower, Kevin gave him the information. "I was in the shower, I was trying not to think about anything, and I was using the conditioner for it... I was thinking about this blonde girl who lived down the street from me a few years ago, and... I don't know, that used to do it... but it wasn't working."

"And when you came?" Dean asked.

"I had to switch for a bit and make my hand fall asleep, and then I just kind of... I don't know, I didn't think about it till after. I was on my knees... and I was thinking about... well, I had my knuckles in my mouth."

"Sucking cock." Dean said assumingly.

"Yeah."

Dean nodded, "Anyone in particular?"

"No."

"After that?" Dean asked before taking hold of one of Kevin's nipples gently with his teeth and giving a small, slow pull, running his tongue across the part of it within his teeth.

Kevin panted, calmed himself as Dean released him, and kept going. "It's kind of a blur, but nothing worked... and I can't... I tried, I can't find that button, you know? Not on myself. Then, well, you know what happened, that one time, you were there."

"Nine hours." Dean mumbled against his sternum.

"Yeah... felt like I was going to die..."

Dean eased himself between Kevin's thighs. "After that?"

"I tried a bunch of times when I wasn't as sore."

"Thinking about?" Dean spread his knees below Kevin's thighs.

"The dungeon."

"What I did to you?"

"Yeah. And also after, when I was pretty out of it, I felt it when you put that stuff on me."

Dean stopped for a moment, his voice completely different, "I hope you get that that was strictly medical, I don't do that stuff when people are unconscious."

"Yeah, no, I get that, but... I think that was part of it. That you weren't... um... it just kind of came to mind, and I got really close from it."

Dean took a deep breath, shrugged and started to lubricate his fingers, "Okay, there's nothing wrong with that, not since it's on your side of things, anyway. Keep talking."

"I had a really hot dream we were in the dungeon, and I was strapped into the chair... you were..." Kevin lost his train of thought as Dean made tiny circles around his entrance. "You... ohhhhh fuck..."

"What was I doing?"

"You were all over me."

Dean stopped his motions and teased slightly, giving Kevin the opportunity to stop him before sinking the tip of his finger inside. Kevin moaned, trying to keep quiet. He briefly considered telling Dean his thoughts were regularly involving Crowley, but if it freaked him out this much, it would be sure to put Dean off, and he was desperate.

"So, was it good enough to make you wash the sheets?" Dean chuckled.

"It might have been, but then someone was knocking on the damn door and woke me up." Kevin moaned with a sad tone.

Dean took hold of the collar, pulling Kevin up a few inches for a forceful kiss as he worked his hand, making Kevin moan as he submitted to Dean's probing tongue, and tried hard to accommodate him. When Dean let him back down again, Kevin whimpered. "Liked that, huh?"

Kevin nodded quickly.

Dean dragged his fingertips across Kevin's skin, down from the collar, pausing in the middle of one of Kevin's pecs. "Stay quiet."

He dug his nails in, and started to pull them down, leaving four pink welts behind, simultaneously taking the perfect angle and thrusting his fingers in and out. Kevin's hard breathing, the shifting as his body thrashed against the blanket, and the faint wet sounds of Dean's fingers moving in his flesh were the only noises in the room.

Dean pulled both of his hands away abruptly, as Kevin fought the urge to yelp. Dean grabbed Kevin roughly and pulled him up from the bed, pulling his legs around his waist. "You're doing good tonight, so I'm gonna give you a chance to impress me."

Kevin steadied himself as Dean shifted to lay down. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ride me, show me what you've got. But no coming. I'll tell you when to stop." Dean answered.

Kevin hesitantly lifted himself, taking hold of Dean, and lining him up to impale himself on Dean's hardness.

Kevin sank down slowly around Dean, and just past the tip, he froze, shaking slightly. Dean seized his hips just as he was about to press down further. "Stop."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Does it hurt?"

Kevin shook his head, his breath still ragged.

"Don't fuck with me, Kevin, if it hurts, you gotta stop." Dean warned. "If you want pain, there's a million safe ways to get it, but this isn't how."

"It's not... Please, Dean, I need it." Kevin pleaded.

Dean released him, bringing his hands to rest on Kevin's thighs. "Okay... Go slow."

Kevin lowered himself at a torturously delicate pace, until he had taken Dean's member to the hilt.

Dean slowly brought his knees up behind Kevin's back while trying not to jostle him.

Kevin held his position for a short time before starting to rock his hips experimentally. Slowly he built his movements, becoming gradually more confident in his motions, giving small, quiet sounds he tried to stifle.

Dean stroked at Kevin's thighs, working his way closer to what he'd informed Kevin was off limits. Nearing the crease of Kevin's thighs, painfully close, and catching the occasional unintended bump from Kevin's strained erection with the back of either hand, Dean dug in his nails and watched as Kevin's cock gave a hard twitch. Looking up, Kevin had bit down into his lip fiercely, and froze.

Dean pulled one hand closer, dragging his nails a little softer, running the other up Kevin's slender body, making him shake. Taking hold of the collar, and the underside of Kevin's thigh, Dean lifted him off of himself, and threw him roughly down onto the bed. "You're really trying, I can tell. You want to be quiet... Why?"

Kevin was about to answer, but Dean immediately grabbed his aching member, pleasuring him with fast, sure strokes. Kevin lost all thought in his attempt to keep silent, quiet moans and rough panting escaping his lips.

"Why?" Dean asked again.

Kevin's voice was a shattered mess dripping with ecstasy, "You told me to."

Dean reached to the side of the bed where he'd left the belt. "I'm going to reward you for that. Bite down."

Kevin obeyed immediately, and Dean, still working his hard length, slipped inside of him. A quiet squeak came from the back of Kevin's throat, but he could feel how loose Kevin had already fucked himself on Dean's cock, and he began with small movements.

Dean hooked his elbows under Kevin's knees, curling his lithe body into a more convenient position, and picked up the pace.

Kevin grasped Dean's shoulders, whimpering quietly as Dean started to pound into him mercilessly.

"Put your hands under your back." Dean said gruffly, pausing to easily lift most of Kevin's weight, as he complied. "Good... You're gonna like this, I promise... When you come, you just wait until I tell you, and you can let go... Move any way you want..."

Dean considered Kevin's breathing far too calm and adjusted his angle, finding his target easily, and proceeding to slam into it with the head of his cock. Giving a shaky moan of his own, he decided he watched Kevin's face closely. "Feels good?"

Kevin nodded frantically, opening his clenched eyes.

"You're close... really close... not yet..." Dean said softly, dropping his head to the tender flesh of Kevin's shoulder. He started with a warm kiss, but sucked the skin hard, bringing the tiniest bit into his teeth and biting down, feeling it when Kevin's entire body thrashed and his breath stopped. "That's not gonna show... Okay, soon... you ready right now?"

Again, Kevin nodded, whimpering.

"Not quite, hold on a second..." Dean twisted his arm to take hold of Kevin's nipple. "Remember, be quiet... you can come now... it's okay, come for me..."

Kevin threw his head back, shaking violently, his body squirming of it's own accord as Dean moved harder than ever, and pinched Kevin's nipple hard, dragging a belt-muffled feral growl from the younger man. Spurts of his thick fluid coated both their torsos as Dean pinned him to the bed, continuing to fuck him with abandon. He carefully released Kevin's knees and let him lower his legs just before wrapping his arms around Kevin tightly and giving in to his own orgasm. Kevin shook and gasped at the feeling of Dean's hot seed filling his inner walls.

Dean could feel Kevin still shaking below him and took the belt from his teeth. Kevin was a wreck, and still coming down, drowning in a flood of endorphins and adrenaline, still a hint of a moan in his panting voice, "Please... before you move, kiss me... hard, like you did before?"

Dean gave him a rough kiss, claiming his mouth, and adjusting as Kevin took over, chuckling as he was suddenly going after Dean's tongue hungrily.

As their kiss broke, Dean pulled away happily satisfied until he caught obvious disappointment with traces of expectation on Kevin's face.

"I'm sorry, master...I never should have attempted to take control."

Dean's confused look faded quickly. "I'm going to punish you for that... Don't move."

Dean pulled out of him, just barely fast enough to be uncomfortable, and went to the small shaving sink to get a wet washcloth. Dean cleaned himself up, surreptitiously watching Kevin's frozen form in the mirror.

He wet the rag again, this time with cold water and rang it out before approaching the bed.

Kevin choked on a squeal as the cold cloth first addressed the red welts Dean's nails had left behind, even though they were quite soothed by it. Dean knelt between Kevin's legs as he removed the mess from his stomach, making his way downward. "I'm going to have some fun with this... For the next three days, any time anyone says anything about ghosts or hauntings, anything, you're going to get on your knees."

Kevin shivered as Dean kept going. "Yes, master."

"And anytime the subject of cars is brought up, in any way, you're going to describe one of those porn videos you marathoned that first time."

"Yes, master."

"And I don't care who's in the room, where we are, I don't give a shit if your mom shows up, you do it. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Ghosts, knees, cars, porn. I understand... I deserve it."

Dean continued with a smirk, lifting one of Kevin's knees as he finished his task. "Just to make it interesting, let's add one more thing. If Sam mentions Cas, you're going to moan."

Kevin looked up, startled.

Dean dropped his leg. "Three days."

* * *

Dean set his coffee cup down and dropped into the chair.

"Hey," Sam said, damn near bouncing into the kitchen... morning people... "You make some breakfast, or... You look like you got hit by a train."

"Don't ever let Kevin talk you into a mini Dungeons and Dragons session. His stupid online friends are like, I don't know, twelve? And online, there's no accountability. No way did that cleric kid roll a twenty all three times in a row." Dean answered.

"You played D&D?... That takes forever. How late were you up?"

Dean shook his head and yawned. For a moment Sam wondered if he were likely to collapse onto the table.

"Okay, we still got that just add water pancake mix?" Sam asked, moving to the cabinet.

A short time later, Sam set a plate down in front of Dean. "So I was thinking of making a supply run, stuff you can't get at the grocery store. Hard to take out even a ghost if we're out of salt and lighter fluid. So, do you need the car?"

Dean made an odd choking sound. "Nah, take it. Maybe see if Kevin's sick of the klingon-suit basement-dweller thing, though. He could use some sun."

"Speak of the prophet," Sam muttered, looking toward the doorway, "Hey Kevin. Pancakes on the counter."

As Kevin passed the table, moving out of Sam's line of sight, Dean noticed Kevin was moving differently. The change woke him far more than the three cups of coffee had, but when Kevin moved to sit down, he felt sure Kevin wasn't injured. But he was certainly far more relaxed. "So I told Sam about that D&D game online last night. That cleric kid had to be cheating."

Kevin nodded, catching on quickly. "Yeah, well, I think they're going to kick him out anyway."

"Well, at least you found something to keep you busy... Hey," Sam said, turning to Dean, "I forgot to tell you, I got a text from Cas yesterday, he was out cleaning up a haunting, got a flat, and turns out his car didn't have a-..."


End file.
